


First

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Third Person, SasuSaku Month 2017, Smut, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He is her first in many things.SasuSaku Month Day 1: First Love





	First

He is her first in many things.

He is the first person that she ever gives a gift to on Valentine's Day that isn't one of her parents. She is eight, he is nine, and she begs her mother to help her make chocolates because they can't really afford the get the extremely fancy ones from the store like Ino can since she comes from such a big, important clan. A small part of her thinks that Mebuki Haruno only agrees because of the tragedy of the Uchiha clan last year; Sakura doesn't know what happened, as there's an unspoken agreement between the adults in the village that the children are too young and innocent to know. But Sasuke knows, and she knows that it hurts him.

It is the first year that they share classes at the Academy together, as before it was special taijutsu for the boys and kunoichi training for the girls, but she cares much more about Sasuke than she did learning how to style her hair or arrange flowers. Those are both things that Ino prefers to do, and she has sworn to herself that she isn't going to be anything like Ino anymore. She's tired of just being a tag-along.

She is too shy to give it to him, though. She instead leaves it on his desk, and watches hopefully when he sits down out of the corner of her eye so it isn't too obvious that she's waiting with baited breath to see how he likes them. Her face falls when he groans and sweeps the box off his desk without a second thought.

Other girls swarm him and offer him their boxes, and she feels a small flare of pride when he doesn't accept anything from any of them, either. It isn't because he somehow knew it was from her, it isn't because she personally is a failure, it's because he doesn't want the attention; at least, that's what she tells herself as she less than happily focuses her attention on the front of the room. After all, him not accepting gifts from the other girls is a small consolation, but it doesn't mean that he didn't turn her away just like he turned away everybody else, and it makes her forehead wrinkle with a frown as she thinks. Ino shoots her a superior look as she goes to sit down, she imagines because Ino thinks that she didn't get him a gift at all, but neither of them says anything and she is privately happy that only she knows of her gift. _Next year, I'll do better._

* * *

He is the first person that she ever kisses. They're thirteen years old, on a mission to the Land of Tea, and halfway through the trip back home, Kakashi throws an arm in front of them to signal that they need to stop walking, tilting his head as though he's straining to listen for something. Naruto opens his mouth to question Kakashi, but she glares and smacks him in the back of the head before he has the chance. _Doesn't he understand that Kakashi-sensei wants us to be quiet? Shannaro!_ She barely has time to register what is happening as suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi both jump in front of her in defensive stances, and on the one hand she wants to be angry because she can defend herself, but on the other hand, she is pleased that Sasuke thought to protect her. Someone jumps from a nearby tree, and she lets out a startled gasp and stumbles back a bit, but otherwise doesn't do anything. Naruto, on the other hand, charges right in.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yells before chasing after him, and Sakura can only watch with wide eyes as yet again she is left in the dust while the boys trail ahead of her, though Kakashi still stands by her with a kunai in one hand. Two enemy ninja that she doesn't recognize jump at Kakashi-sensei-- or maybe it's at her-- and she doesn't think they're armed until she sees a shuriken that is headed straight for that giant forehead that she has always hated. If she was smarter, she would duck out of the way, move at all, pull down her headband so the metal blocks the blow or do _something_ , anything but stand there and let herself die. But she's stuck, frozen in fear like the deer that the Nara tend to.

She feels blood on her face, and she thinks she might faint, but then she notices that there is no pain. After reaching her hands to her face in disbelief, blood smears onto her fingers, but there is no shuriken sticking cartoonishly out of her forehead like there would be if she had been hit. Her eyes take a moment to fully capture the scene in front of her, and she sees Sasuke in front of her, shuriken deep in his shoulder. Kakashi is off to the side, fighting the other ninja that jumped at them, the sound of metal on metal ringing in her ears as she stares at the boy she likes, blood spreading through the blue fabric of his shirt.

He looks over his shoulder at her, and there's something she doesn't recognize in his expression.

Then he falls, his good arm lifting to catch himself before he hits the ground, but she's there in an instant, practically clinging to him and blocking the dust and dirt that fills the air after their movements from getting into his eyes. She pulls the shuriken out of his shoulder in a panic, and then only panics more because she remembers one of their academy lessons.

_"Never pull a shuriken or kunai out of a wound before you get to a proper medical-nin. While the blade may look painful, it is the only thing stopping your comrade from bleeding out."_

Her face pales and she immediately presses her hands into the wound on his shoulder, ignoring his pained hiss and the slick, warm feeling of blood between her fingers as she tries to get Kakashi-sensei's attention. Even Naruto would be helpful in this situation, but when she looks over her shoulder, he is single-handedly fighting three shinobi that she is sure she has never seen before and she knows that he can't afford the distraction of worrying about their teammate. She is all alone right now, and she's not sure how to deal with this situation, especially with the knowledge that a lot of it is her fault. Sasuke is grumbling something under his breath, but she can't hear it over Naruto's yelling and that awful sound of kunai deflecting each other.

The entire situation goes further downhill. She already doesn't know how to react, and it's harder when his eyes widen fractionally and it seems as though his own throat is trying to strangle him from the gargling noise he makes, his chest seizing up. He looks her directly in the eyes and it makes her shiver and her face heat up, and she inwardly scolds herself because she has no reason to blush right now. Her eyes actually go much wider than his do as she moves her hand to his chest, and then his wrist when his chest doesn't work, feeling for his pulse. It's faster than it should be, and it's only speeding up; she panics.

He's definitely been poisoned.

She's passingly talked to Lady Tsunade a couple of times about medical ninjutsu, but she doesn't know anything about fighting poisons, especially unknown ones.

His pulse feels like a bird's when she finally drops his wrist, and she isn't sure why his sharingan is active but she's completely sure of one thing: It terrifies her. She brushes her fingers over his eyes so she can't see them and is horrified when he doesn't open them again. She rushes to her bag, sure she has some sort of medical supplies in there, and practically tears through her belongings. She finds a general antidote and can only hope that it works.

It's a full two, agonizing minutes before he opens his eyes again. The fight is over by then, and she's so relieved that she smashes her lips into his.

She doesn't pull away for nearly two seconds, and she thinks the reason he doesn't shove her away is because he's too shocked to as he has just woken up and is being bombarded with such a blatant and clearly terrified show of affection. What triggers her to pull away is Naruto making a snide comment, and she hardly notices the darkened skin over Sasuke's cheeks as he pushes her away slightly and punches Naruto in the nose. She can only be grateful that he didn't break it, and she can feel her heart return to its normal pace as she listens to them argue on the way home. Things have been particularly weird and scary between them since the Chūnin exams, but as they simply bicker, she can feel a wave of peace wash over her as she convinces herself that maybe things can be normal again.

* * *

He is the first person that ever kisses her back, too. She's almost eighteen, and he has only just been released from prison after everything he did before the war.

She would be lying if she said that she isn't a little terrified of him, but it's been five weeks now since he was allowed to start walking around the village with supervision, and she doesn't feel any less safe than she did when he was still locked up. She thinks that's a good sign. She thinks it's also a good sign when he communicates with her, even if it's just little hums and nods as she babbles on about what he missed. After all, three years is a long time to catch up on.

Sometimes, she'll go on walks with him. He isn't allowed to leave the village yet, and she knows that no matter how discrete they're being, they're constantly being tailed by Anbu, but it still feels better than visiting him while he's locked up in a dank prison cell where he can barely stand up with seals over his eyes. At some point on one of their walks, the second one this week, they find themselves standing on a little bridge, which crosses over a calm stream.

Things almost feel normal when she looks at the water as it moves over the smooth stones underneath, as she listens to the quiet, gentle sound of the water as it pushes its way over the pebbles and the earth.

Almost.

She turns to look at him, and smiles brightly, something which she is only just learning to do again.

"You should go home. It's getting late." Though she thinks that he means it to sound like a suggestion, she's not sure he's used to wording things as such yet, and whenever he tries to suggest things to her they always sound more like subtle commands. She has learned, though, that every once in a while, it is okay to judge someone by what they mean and not by what they say or do. Only sometimes. She nods and, before she even thinks better of it, she's leaning forward and brushing her lips against his as if they are a couple, as if this is something she has ever done before, as if this is _normal._

She thinks the weirdest part is that it doesn't feel like it's not. They both freeze when her lips against his once she realizes what she's doing, and she's too busy scolding herself for doing that to even think about pulling away. Before she has a chance to, he is relaxing a bit, and though she wouldn't exactly label it as kissing her back, she thinks she feels him press his lips slightly closer this time instead of the way that he reacted to the last time she kissed him, and _that_ was very deliberate. It even feels less like she is being watched, and she wonders if the Anbu have decided to settle their gazes elsewhere momentarily. If they have decided to give them this moment. It's nice, even as she pulls away, face burning, unsure of what she just did or what it means. "I'll..." She swallows a nervous stutter and grins at him, turning to walk home. "I'll see you later, Sasuke."

* * *

Her first date is much later than the first dates of any of her friends, and it isn't really a date, as it isn't planned by either of the people involved and they aren't... well, they aren't anything, really, other than two people who were on a team together and kissed each other once. She sits at Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke, both of them staring into their bowls of the soup while they wait for the other members of Team 7 to arrive. Of course, it's not going to happen.

They planned the outing days ago because they had all said they were busy, but once the day actually rolled around, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai all had to cancel at various points for various reasons and it all seems too convenient.

Kakashi is busy with Hokage business, which she thinks is understandable. After all, everyone knows he's leaving soon, and while Naruto is one of the heroes of the village and of the war, no one really expects him to take the paperwork aspect of the job seriously, so Kakashi has had mountains of work stuffed down his throat in the last few months on top of having to train their rowdy teammate the basics of the job, much to Naruto's chagrin; meanwhile, Naruto said something about forgetting that he has to go to dinner with Hinata's father, which she is suspicious of, since she has a hard time imagining Hiashi Hyūga willingly spending time with Naruto. She believes it though, since she's heard Hinata say that her father loves Naruto (even though Sakura personally has trouble really believing that), and she writes it off as a coincidence; but when Sai made a vague excuse about needing to paint something for Ino, that's when she calls that this whole thing was planned. After all, Kakashi being busy? Believable. Naruto being forgetful? Commonplace. Sai painting something for Ino? It's rare he'd cancel plans for something like that as he tries to grasp the concept of friendship, but she can buy that it slipped his mind. All three of these things in one day? There's just no way.

She's not to say anything about it, though. It's rare that she gets time alone with Sasuke now, despite the budding not-relationship that looms in their future, thanks to constant meetings with Kakashi about how he can "redeem himself" to the villages. She's not going to complain about this setup.

They sit in silence for about ten minutes, before they nod to each other and begin to eat, silently agreeing that waiting for the others (after all, Sai said that he would try to show up if Ino would let him go, and Kakashi turns up late often enough that they don't mind giving him some time to show up) is futile at this point. Once, she would have cared about eating in front of him. She finishes three bowls of ramen before being embarrassed even occurs to her, now.

He only eats one, and she's surprised by how neat and slow he is. She's seen him eat before, and granted it was when they were still children, but she somehow never thought that he'd be the type of person who ate slowly. After all, he was always wolfing down food in a childish competition with Naruto when they were genin, and she can hardly imagine that Orochimaru and his people would have given him a lot of time to finish food when he was traveling. _I mean, I've been in the same place my whole life and I can still finish a meal in a matter of minutes, Shannaro!_ She's patient with him though, sitting there while he finishes his bowl and offering the young woman who runs the shop (Sakura doesn't know her name like Naruto does) payment for her portion of the meal. Sasuke offers his and the tip, and they stand to leave together. A small part of her is almost tempted to hook one of her arms around his just so that she can be close to him, but she has avoided most physical contact with him since that day a little over two years ago when she kissed him. It wasn't bad, but... She knows they aren't there yet. She hopes they can be some day.

As is becoming the usual between them, they walk together for a while; he leads them this time, and she doesn't ask where they are going, choosing to follow him in a calm silence. Eventually, they settle at the bench on the edge of town, and she stretches and sits while he stands across from her, looking stiff. She supposes that's always been the contrast between them, but the look on his face at how relaxed she seems makes her laugh. He scowls at that, and if he had two arms, she thinks he'd be crossing them.

She doesn't laugh or relax for very long though, her chest tightening a bit as he takes a seat next to her. She doesn't think he's ever sat this close to her by choice, and the attempt at remembering makes her blink. She chooses not to think about it. Instead, she just silently leans her head over onto his shoulder.

* * *

She falls onto her back, her face flushed and pink hair fanned out on the floor around her head. They've been married for three months, on the road for one, but they still haven't done anything beyond tentative kisses in rare moments of privacy and it makes every part of her ache. So as she watches Sasuke-- her husband's face as he bends over her, holding himself up with one arm, she can't help but blush like she might have if he just looked at her when they were preteens. After a beat of silence and radiating heat between them, she leans up, grabbing his wrist at the same time, and presses her lips to his in that same tentative way she has been doing for three months, her fingers curling around his wrist. They don't meet, due to the muscles in his sole arm, but she's not really focused on that.

Even after months, and after years of imagining it, she's not used to the way Sasuke Uchiha's lips fit on hers-- _Sakura Uchiha._ She breathes it against his lips, and he raises an eyebrow but lets out a vague hum on confirmation; she think it might even sound vaguely pleased, and that makes her stomach flutter much more than their current situation does.

As for their current situation, she smirks against his lips and tugs his wrist out from under him, watching through lidded eyes with amusement as he lets out a swear and falls on top of her. She hooks a leg around his hips and, though she can't see his face, she moves one of her cool hands to the back of his neck.

It always heats up when he blushes, and she is pleased by the almost stinging warmth that meets her skin. She uses her hand on his neck as leverage to hold him in the kiss, and after a moment, he seems to gather himself and get back into it. She can't say she isn't pleased.

Eventually, his hand moves under the fabric of her shirt, almost like he's testing something, and she shivers when his hand brushes against the skin of her stomach. He raises a brow, but doesn't do it again, and she's not sure if she's grateful or disappointed. In retaliation, though, she runs her fingers up his own shirt, dragging her nails lightly along his skin; he has no visible reaction, but she relishes in the way the his breath hitches.

Clothes come off in an organized dance and she pulls away when she is in nothing but her underwear and he is in nothing at all. At some point, she ended up on top of him (she thinks it was a move between when her bra came off and when he left the first mark along her collarbone with tongue and teeth), and she straddles his hips with a confident smirk playing across her face as he stares at her like he has never seen her or anything like her before. The sounds that she draws out of him are even more gratifying than the dark marks on his neck and jawline, and she knows his cloak won't hide them which only makes her grin wider when they roll to lay next to each other.

He is her first in many things. Out of many things, being her first love is most important.


End file.
